Where the Heart Dwells
by chippedcups-and-canes
Summary: Nostelle - Nosty x Belle. Just because people on the streets have it hard doesn't mean they are hardened by them. Some manage to make it out, others don't. Young people on the street are usually there because where they should be in no longer safe. That's all they need somewhere to be safe. Some want a place where their heart can dwell - some just want a safe place to call "home".
1. Chapter 1

Belle is a young woman that used to live on the streets after running away from home and her abusive drunkard father. She was only on the street a few months before she managed to land a job and collected enough for a livable flat.

Nosty's been on the streets for some time now, running around bullying other homeless kids for the money they managed to get. He could be a down right disgusting wanker, wild, and practically unpredictable.

One day, Nosty saw a young woman, Belle, meet his eyes, smiled, and continued on. Normally, Nosty would have ran after her and threaten her, thinking that she was mocking him. However, he just grinned back as he played with the box cutter in his hand.

A few days later, Belle came up and greeted him with a pleasant smiled on her face. Nosty was caught off guard; no one approached him except a few of the urchins he chose to associate with. He gave her the once over with skeptic eyes. She wore a worn light blue jumper, slightly tattered jeans, and tennies. This girl looked like she could be one of them.

"What do you want, girl?" He snapped like he was irritated.

Belle flinched but not in fear just from his loudness. "Nothing!" She snapped back, and he jumped down from his perch.

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked closing the space between them. Normally he would force himself on her in some way, which is what the others expected, but this time he didn't. There was something he sensed off of this one that made him want to not be a jerk.

"To give you this," she stated obviously flustered, her cheeks slightly red. Belle slipped some money into his hand.

Nosty looked at the cash and back at her with confusion. This chick didn't owe him money, and he didn't ask for it. "Why are you giving this to me?" He asked holding the money out in his open hand.

Belle shrugged nonchalantly. "I wanted to help you out I guess. But please buy food or something to benefit your health." She pleaded with him.

"How come?" Nosty challenged as he slipped the money into his pocket.

"Can we walk? I'll explain." Belle suggested softly. Nosty looked over at the guys that were watching intently.

"Yeah, sure," he agreed and the boys started hooting and and acting like fools. "Fuck off!" Nosty barked as he turned on them. "Go work some corners!" Belle looked around him at the others a little nervously. "Let's go," Nosty snapped and stormed off.

Belle hurried after him. She had spent time on the street, but she had never been involved with such rowdy people. "I know you don't know me, but for some reason you caught my eye. I want to help you if I can."

"Why me?" Nosty asked sharply when they were a block away. "Most don't look my way once let alone twice. Why did you?" That's when he stopped and rounded on her. He was glaring at her.

Belle took a deep breath to keep her composure. Then she looked him square in the eye and smiled warmly. Once again he was taken back. "It's your eyes. They sing a completely different song than your mouth."

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" He barked, getting right up in her face. Belle did her best not to gag due to his stench. "Our eyes met once, over a distance."

"So you noticed me." She stated, and her smile changed into a grin. Nosty pressed his lips thin, getting irritated.

"So what if I did?" He spat, and she merely closed her eyes.

"Please calm down. I mean no harm. I saw such sadness, hurt, confusion, and longing." Belle stated gently as she ran her right hand along a building wall. "I ran away from home too. I don't know your story, but my story is an abusive, drunkard father." She said lowly and carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing her reason, Nosty understood her request, and he held his tongue. As to why she cared about what was going on with him was beyond him. "I love him but," she said trying not to cry, "but I couldn't stand the screaming and hitting." She did her best to stifle a sob. "I couldn't stand crying anymore." Belle cried softly and tried hiding behind her hands. It still hurt, even after all she did to pull ahead.

Nosty said nothing. He merely stood there, his hands in pockets, and a hard face. Women crying was something he couldn't handle, and he'd usually lash out. People were looking at them, and it was irking him. "Piss off! Mind your own business ! Fucking wankers!" He shouted and those nearby dispersed farther away. Nosty waved around his middle fingers as his vicious eyes darted to those around them.

Suddenly he felt a tug on his coat. "I'm sorry. Please come with me, we'll talk in utter privacy, further from people." Belle said lowly. Nosty looked at her, surprised, and then gives her a gentle nod.

Nosty followed her to a shabby set of flats. He followed her up the stairs, becoming even more uncertain. Belle stopped at a door, unlocked, and opened it. Nosty looked skeptic before entering the flat. Belle entered after him and locked the door back.

"Sorry, I don't trust the people in the hall." Belle said as Nosty looked distrustingly at her. "I haven't sold my body or been raped yet," she said walking past him. "I want to keep it that way."

In the whole of the flat, there was a bathroom, kitchen, and a common room. There are two mattresses in the middle of the floor and a lamp on the hearth.

"You know I thought you were one of us. Street rats and urchins." Nosty sneered in an agitated tone.

"I was for a time until I managed a job and saved. I still have my job and managed a promotion. It's the only reason I have this shabby flat. I'm not struck or yelled at here." Belle explained reasonably and sincerely.

"You decided to share your wealth with me?" Nosty continued sneering as he sat on the sill.

"I-I really just want to get to know you first." Belle said soft and gentle.

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked sarcastically.

"I just feel like it's the right thing to do. I have no doubt, oddly enough." Belle said gently with a smile.

"You've done all of this and told me your story, and yet - I still do not know your name." Nosty said with a wide grin. Belle blinked with realization.

"Oh my," she laughed in slight surprise of it all. "I guess I got a bit ahead of myself." She laughed softly. "My name is Belle, Belle French." Belle offered her hand. Nosty looked at her hand, then up to her smiling face, and back down to her hand. Finally, he reached out and took hold of her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Same, I guess." Nosty said uncertainly. After they shook, Belle went into the kitchen part. She returned with two bottles of water.

"Here you go." She said handing over one. Nosty took it, even though he was becoming more uncertain. "What's your story?"

"None of your business," he stated sharp and keen as he turned away. He heard a little hum of a sigh escape from her.

"Fair enough. You don't have to tell me if you don't want." Belle said plopping down on one of the mattresses. "If you wanna clean yourself up, you're more than welcome to. I have two sets of towels, one set should be under the sink." She said pointing to the bathroom. Belle then sat up more and tucked her legs in.

"Hmm," Nosty hummed thoughtfully. He watched her as she looked out the window into the sky. "Suppose I should."

"Yes, no offense, but you reek!" Belle said seriously and then looked at him. She expected him to be mad and glaring at her, but he was merely watching her.

"True enough. I'm surprised you have withstood my presence so far." He scoffed in spite of himself. Nosty didn't like homeless shelters and their rules, so he didn't go there. Beyond shelters there wasn't really anywhere for homeless to really see their hygienic needs.

Belle was surprised he didn't snap at her. It wasn't that she didn't understand. It was obvious to her that Nosty was a proud man, even if he didn't act it. "It's alright. I understand. Take as much time as you need. Okay?" She said sweetly and calmly.

Nosty merely nodded as he stood up off the sill. He didn't fight nor did he show any gratitude. Help was something that was difficult for him to wrap his head around. It was easier to jus act on impulse, which made him a volatile person to be around. Unfortunately for him and those around, his impulse was to be loud, violent, and defiant. He just went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

When Nosty was safely away from Belle he stopped to try and sort out all that was going on. Why he was accepting these gestures from a complete strangers? He couldn't really find a way to make off with anything. In addition, he didn't feel like he had the heart to pull on over on her. All of these feelings and thoughts had his head feeling as though it was a steel marble rolling about in a wooden puzzle box. Nosty didn't trust other people, for good reasons, so why was he placing even an iota of trust in Belle? He growled with frustration and irritation as he clinched his fist. What was going on? What was it about Belle that had his mind in a fog and his heart feeling so big and warm?


End file.
